Danganronpa GAIDEN: アスパイアリング・ホープのための大聖堂
by Natsuna-Emblem
Summary: Eiichi Karitomo is next in line for admittance to Hope's Peak Academy; but despite his anticipation, despair sets in when the private transport carrying all 16 new students is hijacked and set on a course to distant Europe. Now prisoners within the Cathedral for Aspiring Hope, they are only one step away from death; be it by the mastermind, or the betrayal of a friend.
1. Prologue - Awakening Despair - 01

***EDITOR'S NOTE***

 **Please be noted that the story itself has already been drafted out and the Ultimates have already been decided by yours truly, I will attempt to be consistent with continuing the story in a timely fashion, but I cannot make guarantees**

 **Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you enjoy yourself delving into this new tale of the Danganronpa world.**

 **\- Natsuna**

* * *

Hope's Peak Academy...the shining pinnacle of human achievement, and the one destination in the world that guarantees a successful future to all that depart from its gates.

The thought of attending such a prestigious pillar, to actually breathe the same air as the future legacies of the world, how it made me ever so light-headed in excitement...

Oh, but I should introduce myself first before all this banter, shouldn't I?

My name is Eiichi Karitomo, it's a great pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Now…if you took a glance at me from afar, my best guess would be that nothing in particular would grasp your attention, I truly do possess the composition and appearance of a "normal" high schooler. Many people who lead "average" everyday lives and have fallen into the simplistic mindset of normalcy would probably be content with the thought of just fitting into the crowds. I'm a bit different though; I look average and seem somewhat complacent, but my goal is to truly make something of myself, succeeding in my aspirations and surpassing my peers in the subjects we are presented. I'm sorry if I sounded arrogant; please make no mistake, I would never stoop to the level of using any honors or accolades to bolster my ego and put others down below me. In fact, I actually want to be a teacher and use my desires for achievement and ethic to build a similar mantra in others who may be lacking motivation or feel helpless.

I want to be that beacon, I want to inspire hope in others and lead them down a road to a better life.

And I will finally have that opportunity, the gates to my awaiting dream have at last opened, as I have been accepted at Hope's Peak Academy, the pinnacle of every aspiring student in existence.

The thoughts raced through my head as I leaned back in my cushioned chair, the very thought of finally being able to attend the school I have practically worshipped as a child made my spine tingle with gaiety. My parents were a bit skeptical from my acceptance letter, but it only took about a couple days of exposure to my overwhelming excitement that they finally gave in and showed their pride in a son that was going to be set for life after graduating from such a prestigious academy. The following weeks leading up to my deportation to the academy seemed to crawl in a shallow hunch, my brain was practically imploding from the pressure of making sure I memorized the entire introductory handbook from cover to cover up until the night prior. I may have acquired a severely minute amount of sleep during that period, but the adrenaline powering every fiber of my being managed to resist any ailment I may have experienced from such strain; or at the very least made me numb to it. Whatever the case may have been, the day was finally here, and I found myself on an express, private, government-funded jet that served as the envoy to bring the most recent selection of students to the academy grounds.

Tuning my brain back into the present, I reviewed my surroundings, mostly wanting to just make sure I wasn't having some elaborate dream; it has happened before after all. The cabinet I was seated within had deluxe seats that gave optional partitions for each of the seats that dotted the space, unlike a normal set-up that most planes that served to crowd a congesting amount of patrons. I didn't care much for confinement in my position, so I chose to just leave alone most of the optional accommodations. Some of the other students had their seat's walls raised, and those that did covered from view the ones who hadn't; such was my luck of being in the furthest row back. Nonetheless, I turned to my left and gazed over to the student next to me who had a mutually exposed seat, he had notably wavy, jet-black hair that reached just below his shoulders. Though from the angle I was having, his hair hid most of his face from view, but I could see a pair of thin-framed glasses being donned on the bridge of his nose. He looked preoccupied reading a large, thick hardcover book of some sort, I couldn't make out its contents, but figured it might have something to do with his ultimate talent with how intently focused he was on it. I thought it only polite to just leave him be, I had no preconceived notions how his personality worked, and sometimes it is just universally agreed that strangers shouldn't need pry into other's matters unless reason permitted it.

"I'll probably meet him when we get to Hope's Peak anyway," I thought to myself, however much I was believing something that chance would likely deem otherwise. Taking a moment to look at the control settings on the console adjacent to my armrest, I flipped the switch with a monitor icon just above it, signaling the miniature screen above me to lower and allow me to access it's functions. I didn't have anything in particular I desired to watch, I was more looking for a way to distract myself until we finally landed at the academy; then I would finally be able to house up and get my dorm all prepped up for the oncoming school year.

As I flipped the power and took the pair of padded headphones hanging from the side of the monitor, I began skimming the channels at random. I had to have spent a good five minutes just pressing the channel button repeatedly, noticing that I was probably looking somewhat obnoxious from the clicking, I ceased my cycle of the options and stopped on a forestry documentary.

"What…a riveting program to land on," my expression went cross as I continued to listen to the annoyingly calm voice of the commentator as he moved on to explain rubbish about the natural health of landscapes.

It seemed like hours had passed as I painfully forced myself to engage with the program presented to me, taking an occasional break to spy on the status's of the other students around me, I noticed the one next to me had stopped reading and had his head held back, clearly asleep from the closed eyes and partially loosened lips. Looking at my watch, I gazed in disbelief as the minute hand mocked me with a mere twenty-five minute difference since I began my ordeal learning about the bear's contribution to the ecosystem.

"You have got to be kidding me," I murmured in irritation. Having given up with the bland exposition of my detested television companion, I powered off the monitor and flipped the switch to hoist up its contents back to the holding deck above me.

Not even a couple minutes after my ears had tuned back into the ambiance of the jet's interior, I heard a long-winded chime come from the intercom's above us, likely the pilot giving an update on the status of our flight.

"Ahem! Attention all passengers bound for Hope's Peak Academy, may I first request that all students lower their partitions, so as to respectfully be ready for further commands?"

"Further commands?" I spoke aloud, the student next to me was alert as well, we both witnessed every raised wall before us lower and expose the colorful assortment of selected students.

"I regret to inform you all that other…arrangements have been made in regard to your stay at Hope's Peak."

Voices suddenly rang among those in the pit, it was clear that no one had anticipated this sudden development, I looked to my partner's seat; the first time we exchanged glances was enough for us to see the anxiety in one another.

"Do…you know what they're talking about?" his voice came out in a shaky tone filled with worry, "I…I have really bad acrophobia…this…isn't some kind of sick joke right?"

Before I could open my lips, the intercom's voice silenced all of us with it's next message

"Rest assured to you all, you'll be attending a destination managed by Hope's Peak…"

Silence befell us all, I was akin to a melting pot with equal mixtures of reassurance and dread, the latter dominating as the next sentence was spoken,

"Well…'formally' managed so to speak…Puhu…Puhuhuhu…"

Almost immediately, the plane's smooth current took an abrupt jerk that threw me hard against the back of the chair in front of me, my forehead colliding with enough force to make my entire body whiplash back into my own seat. As I rubbed my bruised head, one of the students in the front row stood up, from the back I could see him wearing a dark blue polo shirt over a cream colored long sleeve rolled up to his forearm,

"Hold on a second! Who are you!?" he called out with accusation coating every word, "I spoke with our pilot right before the flight, even through an intercom, I can tell you sure as hell don't sound like him!"

The entire room erupted in a slew of raised voices and panicked expressions, I found a lump in my throat instantly form alongside a sickening pain in my stomach. Getting up from my seat, I found a sudden urgency in my salivating mouth to vomit, the series of events was giving me a dread I never felt before; knowing how helpless we were in a compromising situation flying hundreds of thousands of feet above ground.

"Oh hush now," the voice rang again into our cabinet, "I won't subject you to despair that easily…it'd be far too boring to begin now, not when the stage hasn't even been set yet!"

Another student wearing a black, fine silk dress shirt stood up, flamboyantly striking his hand forward as if he were to command a group,

"Speak to us you…you fiend!" his voice carried a boisterous vigor that normally would seem sarcastic, "What are you playing at?! Are you a terrorist of some sort!? To what end do you intend to use our lives to bargain with!?"

A slight pause lingered in the air after the eccentric student's words rang out, another chime ensued to bring the pilot's reply,

"Bargain? Puhuhuhu…Oh…I'm not so shallow that I'd ask ransom for such 'aspiring hope' like yourselves…No…you all have a purpose much greater than that."

I finally stepped up to the plate, casting aside all physical discomforts I was experiencing, I held my head up and spoke the next question,

"If we're such delicate cargo, then what are you playing at!? Just what exactly is your game here!?"

The only response we could hear from the intercom in response was a prolonged moment of pure laughter, not the kind that ensues joy, but a spine-chilling cackle that bore a malevolent tone. I gripped my stomach again in desperation to not loosen my contents among my potential peers.

"Oh how you misunderstand, I'm not playing any game here…the one's who will be playing…are all of you!"

Once again we found ourselves in the midst of a panic, many of the students were now no longer seated and were instead forming a group in the middle of the jet's cabinet, protesting in a jumbled mess of incoherent pleas. I stumbled my way to merge within it, just to have some form of company as fear threatened to mercilessly choke me. A good couple minutes had passed, not a single one of us waived our tapestry of shouts mixed with ire, desperation and shock. I found myself compelled to speak out alongside them, feeling a newfound ember of irritation for the lack of a clear explanation, I raised my voice among the rest of the group,

"So just tell us now you coward! Are you going to just kill us or not!?" The severity of my question was enough to quell the panicked students and wait in anticipation for the daunting answer.

A moment passed once again, then came the dreadful chime that ushered in what could be our last words to hear,

"Puhuhuhu…oh no…I'll see to it you do all do it for me."

I didn't hesitate for a second,

"What the hell does that mean!? Answer me, now!"

"Wow, you kids sure don't shut up y'know? Man…I feel bad for your parents, having to put up with your mouths day after day…Puhuhu…no matter, I have my own ways of discipline, and by school rules, you're in my care now…"

We didn't even protest after hearing his insult, perhaps the entire situation was finally hitting us all at the same time, we felt so hopeless, we couldn't even speak out.

"And so long as you are under me, you will obey, so if I tell you to clam it…then you will respect my authority, even if I have to do it…by force."

As soon as the intercom shut off it's communication, I could hear a faint sizzling noise coming from the roof of the jet's cabinet, all our eyes scrambled in confusion to find the source of the mysterious sounds that were emitted.

"What…?" I opened my mouth to question, but immediately noticed my lips were seizing up. It was surreal to feel such a sensation, I touched my face in a confused frenzy just to make sense of what I was feeling; but that was just it, I wasn't feeling anything, my hands only registered tingling. In just a span of seconds, my entire body felt like it was ensnared with pins and needles; my strength was being sapped away with each breath I took. Frantically looking around, I noticed some of the other students had already collapsed to the ground, while others tried to keep themselves supported by the chairs, regardless, each one had a panicked look on their face that read one thing:

"What is hell is happening to me?"

It was becoming too much, I felt my legs give way; perhaps I should have been grateful my entire upper body had lost its sensations by now, I could hear my face as it collided with the floor, a loud crack emitted from the impact. My vision was fading, it felt like I was gradually traversing deeper into a never-ending tunnel that threatened to envelop my entire known world. I was fearful of my situation, but perhaps it was only another saving grace that my consciousness couldn't keep up with the thoughts that sped through my mind like a picture strip spinning through a reel. What followed, was not black and white, not color, just nothingness

Nothingness, coated with a tint of despair.

* * *

 **Yikes, quite short of a beginning in my opinion...rest assured, I'll be providing much more length in future chapters; gotta start somewhere though, don't we?**

 **Cheers all,**

 **\- Natsuna**


	2. Prologue - Awakening Despair - 02

**UPDATE**

 **Yeesh...finally I can make some head-way...helps when you just get a moment or two to draft out everything and stick it on a keyboard...**

 **The story's just beginning so don't expect a whole ton of exposition just YET! Almost all Danganronpas start out a tad tedious (we'll get to the interesting portions in time, for now, let's just traverse and gather the ultimates, alright?)**

 **Cheers all,**

 **\- Natsuna**

* * *

I must have lingered in a lucid dream for what seemed to be hours; it was brimming with comfort as I sat with my maternal figures, tightly packed on the couch as the dim lights ushered in an ambiance that soothed every fear I had away. Did I long for them now? Was I regressing to a child-like dependance for their warm embrace? Or…was what I experienced prior to this comfort just a malignant construct of my own brain, and I truly was safe from any harm? Questions began rising faster than I could derive any conclusions, but the feeling of familiarity in my own home almost served to release me of my cares; so perhaps there was no reason for me to press on the enticing thoughts my brain gave.

It would have been so nice for it to be that way…to truly feel…safe.

Safe…

Safe?

The word began looping around me in a never-ending cycle, almost transfiguring to torment me with doubt, my chest tightened with significant dread as I began to panic. My fantasy turned black, the lights, the room, the presence of my family melted away like a painting's colors when thrown into the sea. Collapsing in the dark void, I looked up and finally opened my lips, what emitted, was a much younger voice than my own,

"Mom?"

My body violently shook awake, the numbness my arms experienced from supporting my head tingled in after-effects.

Noticing a sudden sense of unfamiliarity with my surroundings, I shot my head straight up in alertness,

"Where…am I?"

I found myself seated in a desk within a dauntingly dilated classroom; completely empty despite the rows upon rows of desks. This classroom was different than what I was used to, it was hardwood paneling that spanned the entire circumference with decay seen in every other couple sections. I looked at my own desk from where I awoke and saw the surface was quite withered, judging from the splintering sides, this hadn't been used for quite some time prior to my arrival. I scooted my chair back with a hair-raising screech against the tiled floor to announce my movement; though I winced from the sudden escalation, I pushed it aside as I raised my body to investigate the room.

"A window…there has to be one," I spoke to myself, searching around the perimeter of the room. Surely enough to prod my curiosity, there was a series of small windows shedding dim light into the classroom, offering a view of the exterior world to any that would be stuck in this dilapidated setting. As I ran to it and gazed outside, I was met with a sight that was somewhat odd; though it was outside, I could see nothing in the distance, it was purely a concoction of gray matter.

"Is…it just foggy today?" I asked aloud, trying to make sense of such an odd circumstance. Taking note of what was being presented, my realization also registered yet another dismal fact: the outside perimeter of the window's frame was gated with a thick grate, demotivating all who would try to use it as an escape from their confinement. I gave out a sigh of exasperation, trying to make sense of my new environment was exhausting enough, but to know I had no escape out of wherever I was now, 'imprisoned' so to speak, was almost defeating for me.

"Great…" I murmured, sitting down once again at my desk of origin, "What now? Should I…wait for someone?"

A loud chime signaled throughout the empty room, the echo ricocheting violently and hitting me with significant force; through a loudspeaker, I could hear a voice respond to my mumbling,

"Good morning Eiichi! Welcome to the Cathedral for Aspiring Hope! I apologize for the inconveniences put upon you as your flight came to a most…abrupt end, but I assure you that tricks and underhanded tactics on my part are now officially over!"

The voice speaking to me was unfamiliar, though it was somewhat high-pitched and eccentric, I could tell he was being sincere by the fluency of his dialect. However, what was it he said again? A flight? I searched my memory as thoroughly as I could, but I never recalled getting on a plane of any sort. In fact, the last thing I ever recalled doing was sitting at my desk, reading through the introductory manual given to me by Hope's Peak on the day of my acceptance letter. My eyebrows raised in piqued curiosity by the mysterious voice.

"Now then, I want to be able to meet you face-to-face, that much is certain," he continued, "However, it's only fair that I allow you some time to meet with your other classmates before an official meeting is held; after all, I wish to speak to you as a 'class' than individually, saves me from catering the yap to each one of you 'special' kids."

Classmates? I wasn't alone? The idea of others being in a mutual circumstance promoted a sense of faint relief in my chest, perhaps I could confide in them to at least help me make sense of what this foreign place was.

"Well, chop-chop Mr. Karitomo! I'll give you time, but don't take my generosity for granted…believe me, it'll be one of the very few times you'll get it."

That ending statement sounded threatening by the sudden stoop of his tone, though I was a little shaken by it, I tried to shove it aside and stood up from my desk again.

"Ta-ta for now!" With the voice's dismissal, the overhead static was suddenly cut off, leaving me once again alone in this barren wasteland of a classroom.

I peered over to the far end of the classroom's front and found my exit, making my way over to it, I turned the knob with a little more force than I thought necessary for such a simple structure.

Coming into the opening presented before me, I found myself in the middle of a circular room that nine doors surrounded the circumference; it was divided by a set of stairs that led to an upper level with an equal number of doors. Gazing around, I saw each of the rooms had a light right above the frame that showed either a red and green lamp; the only door that didn't have this was from the room I just exited. Though the formation of the central room was almost a complete cylindrical space, there was a narrow hall that showed an opening that went deeper into whatever structure I found myself in.

"This…kind of reminds me of a neighborhood cul-de-sac," I thought to myself as I tried to ascertain some familiar construct to organize this seemingly alien world I was now enveloped within. One of the lamps on the far right has suddenly flipped its color, turning from a neon green to a blazing red, a chime rang as the door swung open and a student emerged from the dim room.

The stranger seemed average enough, even if a bit chubby in the mid-area; his dark brown hair was parted at the center and slightly held up by a black sweatband worn across his head. Judging by his attire, I could make a first impression that he was a bit on the nerdy side; he wore an open, cream colored jacket with a black v-neck shirt that depicted some flashy anime girl brandishing a dual pair of guns; looking down further, I could see he also wore a pair of slightly ripped dark grey denim jeans and a pair of black laced up boots.

Regardless of how he looked, his expression was notably strewn with confusion, likely experiencing the same emotions as I just a couple minutes ago; seeing as I wanted to at least provide a little bit of relief for us both, I slowly walked over to his position and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey there," I called out to him, as he turned to meet my gaze, I could see him tense up and take a small step back.

"Whoa whoa, hold up there man!" he replied with a seemingly hostile tone, I halted my progress so as to not provoke him further, "What…no, who are you!? Where the hell am I?!"

A chill flowed down my spine for the sudden escalation, more than anything, I didn't want this guy to start acting crazy while being the only other living human I'd come across thus far.

"Hey hold on a second, I'm sorry if I startled you!" I raised my hands in defense, "I promise, I'm not here to make trouble; if fact, I'm just as lost here…" As my voice trailed off, I could see my fellow student lower his physical guard a little bit, knowing I somewhat respected his boundaries must have elevated my words.

"You're…not with them?" he asked, "With…the ones who put me here?"

"No, I promise," I replied, "I just woke up here not even about fifteen minutes ago, I have no clue what's going on here…but I hope to find that answer soon."

A moment of silence was ushered between us, to believe my words of forced determination would coax him to speak up as well was reciprocated rather mellowly; in fact, all he did was raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Look, let's just…start over," I purposed while stretching out a hand, "My name is Eiichi Karitomo, I'm a first year in Hope's Peak…or at least, 'was' supposed to be…are you new as well?"

The student gave my hand a once-over glance, I was worried for a second that he would toss aside my introduction. Fortunately, he gave a somewhat light grin in response and grasped my hand in mutuality,

"Yeah, that's right," he coincided, "Name's Kouta Atsubu, I'm the Ultimate Skeet Marksman attending this year."

* * *

 _ **CATHEDRAL FOR ASPIRING HOPE**_

* * *

 _ **KOUTA ATSUBU - ULTIMATE SKEET MARKSMAN**_

* * *

The Ultimate Skeet Marksman, huh? I've heard of many Hope's Peak students brandishing a wide array of talents from nominal quirks to occupational prodigies, but I had to admit the sport of skeet passed by my head when envisioning the different talents.

"Wow, that's a unique skill," I admitted, "You must have really good eyes to be an ultimate marksman of any kind."

Kouta took in a sharp breath, lowering his head slightly, he took off his glasses and slowly rubbed them with the bottom of his shirt. The amount of squinting his eyelids made with his glasses absent almost looked exaggerated.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my vision really sucks," he admitted, slightly clearing his throat, "It's a wonder I can even see with these, you're nothing but a blur when I don't have my glasses or contacts in."

I reeled back from his remark, perhaps it was a little shallow of me to just automatically assume a person's talent correlated with bodily advantages; perhaps it was the unique talents allowing them to surpass physical limitations that made these ultimates so revered.

"I just have a really good perception and muscle memory," Kouta continued, "Once you shoot perfect scores for the better part of fifteen years, it kinda just becomes natural."

"You don't say?" I thought to myself in exasperated disbelief, to think that a feat as substantial as that would seem child's play to Kouta made me question my own humility.

I was getting off track, it was nice to finally have friendly conversation in this intimidating environment, but the energy could be used much more efficiently trying to find others that could help us.

"Say, Kouta," I spoke the name aloud with a sense of relief, now assured I had at least one familiar face to account for, "I have to ask, have you run into any of the other students around here?"

He gave a slight frown as his gaze traced the many lit doors behind us,

"No, I can't say I have…" he replied in disappointment, "To say the truth, I just woke up in that room back there…it's strange to just wake up in a bed you aren't familiar with, y'know?."

Beds were not commonly seen in a school, so Kouta's input raised my interest,

"So wait, are those rooms supposed to be…dorms?"

The organized levels and description Kouta was giving me were sufficient enough to conclude with that assumption. He nodded in agreement that it was indeed the case.

"Interesting," I thought to myself, "If there are living accommodations in place for us here…one could suspect whoever put us in this situation plans to keep us prisoner for quite some time…"

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, lifting my brain from the muddled thoughts, I faced Kouta again.

"Sorry," I blurted out, "we should get going…"

Looking around, I could see that our only means of direction was the long hall that led out of the makeshift dormitory hall; not uttering another word, I began slowly making my way down it, the steps my shoes gave on the tiled floor rang out in a soft echo, coupled with the one's from Kouta.

The hall was lined with several lights, all hanging from the walls on eccentric posts that were screwed into the wall. The design was foreign to what I normally saw, but taking an educated guess would lead me to believe it was of European make; however much the possibility was hard to believe for me. Hope's Peak was supposed to be based in the far easters metropolitan district, so why was I witnessing a central-world design?

I once again got lost in my thoughts, such was my bane interchangeably with gift; through the muddled air in my head I could still hear Kouta's presence close to me; comfort eased through me knowing I had another person in this strange world.

The hallway was beginning to open up, and through the large opening, I could begin to see rows upon rows of benches.

"Huh?" I questioned aloud, feeling curiosity building up, I quickened my step and jogged into the opening, what was presented to me was a giant hall adorned with columns and rows of seats leading up to a central alter; just above the intricate structure were several stained glass windows with the Hope's Peak insignias illustrated on the central points; but the object that stood out the most to both of us, was a ginormous pipe organ; roughly around sixty feet tall and filled to the brim with pipes.

"Eiichi…what…the hell is going on…" Kouta's voice rang from behind me, I was too transfixed by the sight to respond with my own interpretation. Walking down the center aisle, I kept looking to the stained windows that decorated the walls, each with an insignia and a word;

"Hope? Fruitfulness? Pride? Success?" I read off the glass as I exchanged views to the left and right.

Kouta was far behind me at this point, I assumed he was just observing the pews lines out in the central area as I moved to the front.

Coming upon the central alter, I stepped up the slight inclination and looked about the flat podium that stood at the center, it was cleaned and polished, almost as if it was just newly installed.

"The classroom I came out of was so tattered and worn though," I thought to myself, "What is with these inconsistencies?!"

Frustrated with the lack of a clear explanation, I stomped down from the raised area where the podium and made my way around it.

As I came to the other side however, what awaited me was something even more surprising;

Another student was lying unconscious at the foot of the podium, completely curled up in a near fetal position. I was completely taken aback, but also somewhat relieved that I discovered yet another one who was likely lost here.

"Hey Kouta!" I called out from my position, "Get over here, I found another one!"

"What!?" he yelled back, "You found what!?"

"Another student! Quick, he's out cold!"

Kouta's rushed jog over to my position was the only sound that echoed throughout the hall, the silence that we were ensnared in only served to make the place more ominous. Finally reaching me behind the podium, I could see he was out of breath, his gut clearly showed a lack of familiarity with exercise.

"Oh geez, you're right," he remarked as he observed the unconscious male before us.

He was an odd sight, he wore a parted black jacket with white and red stripes horizontally across the middle with no undershirt, completely exposing his bare chest. He was clearly fit however, I could make out some muscle underneath the skin that showed. He also wore a pair of skin-tight dark grey jeans that disappeared into a pair of thigh-high combat like boots. Most curiously enough, he had a pair of black ears protruding out of his long, straight black hair.

"Wait what?!" I doubled back on my thinking, "Ears?! What in the hell?!" I moved closer to the body, outstretching a hand; I absolutely had to confirm my curiosity while I still believed in my own sanity. As I pinched the first ear with my thumb, I wiggled it around with force;

It moved in response to my prodding.

"AH!" I exclaimed as I jolted back, I didn't notice there was some side railing that helped separate the central alter from the rest of the hall; as consequence, I awkwardly tripped back over it and landed hard on my back in a hair-raising thud.

Through the pain of it all, I could hear Kouta above me desperately trying to hold in his laughter, the escalation of the situation made my face burn with humiliation.

"God, Eiichi!" his voice was strained over his attempt not to erupt in hysterics, "Get a grip man!"

Moving over to the student's head himself, Kouta grabbed the same ear as me and lifted; surely enough, it came completely dislodged from his head in the form of a band. Waving a complete headband of ears in font of me, Kouta finally let out a quiet chuckle,

"So…you scared of a little cosplay?"

"Shut up," I grumbled in an embarrassed fit, "I could have sworn it moved on its own."

It might have been due to the amount of noise we were making; or perhaps natural time allowed it, regardless, the figure before us began to twitch. Giving out a slight groan, the student slowly began to rise from his position; I couldn't see his face, but he was clearly rubbing his eyes while stretching.

The man began turning his face to us, and only then did I realize a couple other features;

He had orange eyes with pupils like a wolf, and fangs to accompany them; but he didn't look vicious with them, in fact, they somewhat gave him a feisty kind of look.

"Mmm?" he gave out a questioned groan, I was taken off guard by his additional features, I couldn't respond right away.

"Who…are you two?" his voice was soft-spoken, lacking any hostility; so I was eased into opening up,

"Honestly, we're two guys lost here," I admitted bluntly, "Sorry if we woke you."

The student collected his footing and pushed himself to his feet, coming down the elevated step, he gave a slight grin;

"No, it's alright," he conceded, "I'm a light sleeper anyway, I drift off at a moments notice and can come right back, a falling pebble could wake me."

Kouta's snickering started back up, I shot him a dirty glance.

"Hey!" the student's voice suddenly took a frighteningly hostile tone, "Just what do you think you're playing at!?"

I turned to see Kouta being stared down by the new guy, he began stomping his way to his position.

"H-hey man, easy!" Kouta stammered as he held out his hands in defense; the student grabbed his left forearm with a tight grip,

"Ow! Hey knock it off!" he retorted in response, the hostile student immediately snagged the pair of ears from Kouta's hand. Placing the headband and tucking it neatly underneath the long strands of hair, the new guy's expression immediately shifted back to a lighthearted grin.

"Thank you," he spoke again in a soft voice.

Kouta and I exchanged glances for a second or two, he honestly looked as if he was another second away from having a panic attack.

"Hey you," the figure was speaking to me, giving an outstretched hand, "What's your name?"

Considering I was on his good side, I was comfortable reciprocating his gesture

"My name's Eiichi Karitomo," I introduced myself, "your former thief over there is Kouta Atsubu."

"Hey!" Kouta protested, "I'm fully capable of my own introductions!"

A slight pause lingered,

"And I'm no thief, you bumbling clutz!"

The student laughed slightly at our light insults,

"Name's Nekari Terria, that goes for both of ya," he responded, "I'm the Ultimate Kemono, I'll take a stab saying you guys are ultimates too?"

* * *

 _ **CATHEDRAL FOR ASPIRING HOPE**_

* * *

 _ **NEKARI TERRIA - ULTIMATE KEMONO**_

* * *

Kouta took a moment to readjust his belt, probably to make a futile tough guy look,

"Sure am," he almost proclaimed, "I'm the Ultimate Skeet Marksman!"

"Oh…" Nekari's voice almost sounded disappointed by the title; Kouta's grew silent at the snubbing.

"And how about you Eiichi?" he moved on,

"Me?" I questioned aloud, "My ultimate talent?"

Silence once again drifted among us

"Hey that's right," Kouta remarked, "You never did tell me your ultimate talent, what gives?"

I stood motionless, until that point, I don't believe I ever even realized it; the single, most important detail since I woke up in that abandoned classroom;

I don't remember my ultimate talent.

"Crap," I thought to myself, "If I go and say that, I'll look like a total dunce…I might get shunned, or worse." The possibilities of being a social pariah bit at my neck.

My two new classmates eyes me suspiciously, seemingly allied when they were just opposing each other a second ago.

"Oh…you know," I beat around the bush, "It's a secret."

"Are you serious Eiichi?" I immediately badgered myself, "That's hands-down the most cliche dismissal in the book."

Kouta and Nekari looked like they shared my thought process, raised eyebrows of disbelief and all.

I had to change the subject, I needed time to get my thoughts altogether, maybe there within would I remember my talent.

"So Nekari, what's a Kemono anyway?" I asked intently, practically forcing my enthusiasm.

Either he was being sympathetic or genuinely interested to share, as Nekari's expression became lighter,

"Well, it's kinda like a beast-man," he began, "Think of a human…but kinda mixed with an animal!"

"So your talent is dressing up like a wolf?" Kouta monotonously murmured, taking in a sharp breath through his teeth as he folded his arms behind his head, "Pretty lame if you ask me."

I would have expected him to be somewhat perturbed by such an insult, but Nekari seemed to laugh it off without showing a hint of being offended.

"No no," he interjected, "It's much more than that, my talent is more within the knowledge of ecosystems and behavioral patterns of animals. In fact, I can calculate predictions in migrations to temperamental changes down to the most minute second with ninety-eight percent accuracy!"

Kouta's expression was struggling to come up with a rebuttal,

"And the missing two percent?"

"Well there's too many variables in life to be one hundred percent accurate, Kouta! Biology isn't all about lining a straight shot up you know, in fact…" Nekari paused as he crossed his hands, "One may say your talent puts an end to what my talent prides in."

Kouta turned away from us, hiding his head slightly,

"it's nothing like that."

His sudden reaction was somewhat odd to see, it almost looked like he was mixed with shame and embitterment. Nekari and I exchanged confused gazes for a second while Kouta began walking down the center aisle,

"Come on, we should look around more," was the only sentence he followed up with, ushering us to follow him further down the row.

We were silent as we approached the opposing end of the main chapel hall; from there we could see an opening at the west end completely across from the eastern entrance Kouta and I emerged from.

Kouta and Nekari seemed like good-natured enough students, though we had differences, it was clear we shared a circumstantial disadvantage; perhaps through it we could set aside everything that sought to drive us apart and work together to band even more potential students to our cause;

To figure out just where we were being held, and who was our gatekeeper.

* * *

 **AFTERWORD,**

 **Alright, two down, 14...more...to...go...*wipes forehead*, no...it'll be alright, just be consistent...**

 **I'll be updating the list just for your help in reference to who we come across!**

* * *

 _ **1\. Eiichi Karitomo - Ultimate ?**_

2\. Xxxxxx Xxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

3\. Xxxxxx Xxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

4\. Xxxxxxxx Xxx - Ultimate ?

5\. Xxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

 _ **6\. Kouta Atsubu - Ultimate Skeet Marksman**_

7\. Xxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

 _ **8\. Nekari Terria - Ultimate Kemono**_

9\. Xxxxxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

10\. Xxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

11\. Xxxx Xxxxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

12\. Xxxxx Xxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

13\. Xxx Xxxxx - Ultimate ?

14\. Xxxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

15\. Xxxxxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

16\. Xxxxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?


	3. Prologue - Awakening Despair - 03

_**Well well, what do we have here? What new events await?**_

 _ **How I wish to re-live the expirience again...**_

 _ **\- Natsuna**_

* * *

The passageway leading south of the Chapel hall was substantially longer than I would have first guessed; even though it was decorated in a similar fashion to the one leading to the dormitory hall, I could see some extra care was given to give its own sense of uniqueness.

Many accolades were strewn on both walls, a mixture of sheets that read awarded honors to the establishment, as well as a couple pictures depicting the building in question. I halted at one of the frames that held a ginormous depiction of a colossal cathedral, completely pearl white to the eye and almost impeccable from an artistic standpoint.

"Cathedral for Aspiring Hope, huh?" Nekari muttered out behind me, "So this is supposed to be where we'll be for a bit?"

My face contorted to a grimace as I read further about the praise given to the religious monument, the situation itself weighed heavily on my chest; what sheer irony that we'd be held prisoner in an establishment that brought solace from the oppression of the outside world.

Giving a harsh click of my tongue, I turned sharply from the framed photo and continued down the dimly lit hallway, not even taking a moment to stop at another page that hung before me.

"Say, Nekari," Kouta spoke out in the back, "Do you remember anything before us waking you up here?"

A slight pause ensued before Nekari responded,

"Well…honestly, not much," he admitted, "The last thing I can vaguely remember was flying somewhere…"

Nekari's words struck me a little, almost as if it chipped away at a foggy case my brain was stuck in. Halting my progress, I turned around and faced my classmates,

"Wait, flying?" I questioned, "What do you mean?" Nekari's expression was struck with confusion at my sudden escalation in interest, he didn't look to have taken his own words seriously.

"Well…" he struggled to form a sentence as he scratched the back of his head, "Maybe I was, but then again…it's all hazy, so I could just be imagining things."

No, what I felt as he said that was real, there was no mistaking it. I lowered my eyebrows in frustration, the situation became all the more intriguing by the minute. I shot a look over at Kouta to see if the discussion was having any impact on his own mind, but against my wishes, he looked completely clueless.

Having caught onto my body language and expression, Kouta felt inclined to speak up,

"Sorry Eiichi, I got nothing…" he spoke in a defeated tone, his voice trailing off with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well," I began, almost trying to convince myself, "Maybe someone else knows more that we do, let's keep going." A silent agreement rang among us as we continued our way down the hall.

The candle formation came to an abrupt end as we continued, the rest of the hall was much dimmer with the absence of a light source; the ambiance grew all the more unsettling as our footsteps echoed in the barren walkway. However, before the feelings of uncertainty that lay within the dark set in, I could make out two distant lights emitting above two doors on the far right.

"Oh, finally!" Kouta took the words straight from me, I picked up the pace alongside him and Nekari as we hurried over to the source. As we drew closer, we could make out a figure in the space between the two doors, he was leaning back against the wall with a leg propped up and a fist on his downcast forehead; he looked to be heavily in thought. I couldn't make heads or tails of his appearance, so I began slowing my pacing and approached him steadily alongside Nekari and Kouta.

The figure didn't take long to notice our presence, drawing down his hand, the student looked at us dead on; I didn't want to look intimidating or suspicious, so I continued to approach him directly until I could make out his attire. The student was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with golden buttons, but underneath was a cream colored long-sleeve rolled up to his elbows. He wore dark denim leggings and a pretty formal pair of white lace-up shoes; this contrasted a bit with his head, as he sported a black snap-back hat that was slightly turned to the side that covered his black hair that barely reached past his nose in he front; a long, thick ponytail sprouted out the back opening.

"Wait a minute," I thought to myself, "Why does this guy look familiar? I have no memory prior to waking up here…but why do his clothes ring a bell for some odd reason?"

"Hey there!" Nekari's voice rang out, breaking my concentration "Are you a student here too?"

The figure remained silent before us, it was an eerie stare-down as he inspected us with a pair of bright green eyes. I felt somewhat uneasy as he was noticeably eyeing my white shirt and black jacket, the fact he seemed to halt at the necklace I wore was more of an oddity that jabbed at me.

"Hey…" I cautiously spoke, "Is…something wrong?"

The figure relaxed his posture as he moved away from the wall and towards the three of us, I could hear Kouta taking a step back in skepticism.

"Sorry about that," the student finally spoke, "I just had to observe you for a second."

Observe? What was this guy's deal? Was this all some kind of mind-game to him? All these thoughts flooded my mind as I clenched my jaw in annoyance. Despite what I felt, I bottled up the emotion and stuck out a hand in kind gesture,

"Sorry if we looked a little odd just approaching you," I bit my tongue, wondering why I was apologizing against my feelings, "My name's Eiichi Karitomo, these are some other classmates I found while wandering around, they can introduce themselves."

The student paused for a second and eyed my hand for a second, but before I could develop another tic of irritation, he grasped my hand in mutuality.

"I'm Rentaro Jaiton," he introduced, proceeding to shake the hands of the other two, "You guys are here for Hope's Peak too right?"

The three of us exchanged glances, finding the right words,

"Well, at least we were supposed to be," Kouta spoke for us.

"As I expected," Rentaro conceded, "Something or someone is throwing a wedge in this operation…"

He began to mull over thoughts while stroking his chin with the left hand, I had only noticed then Rentaro was wearing a fancy glove that only covered his index and pinky, it also had a noticeable bulge in the wrist area

"Say, what's that for?" I asked, somewhat interested in the reasoning for such a unique artifact.

"What this?" he responded, brandishing his hand somewhat, "Oh, it's just my glove for when I play, I am the Ultimate Bowler after all."

* * *

 _ **Cathedral for Aspiring Hope**_

* * *

 _ **Rentaro Jaiton - Ultimate Bowler**_

* * *

A bowler, now it makes sense; looking at his attire once again, it certainly matched the clothing of the professional league players I would see on T.V. every now and again.

"Wow, an ultimate bowler," Nekari responded with awe, "So like, you've gotta have superior coordination and balance to keep that title."

Rentaro took a moment to grasp his left wrist, slightly twisting it back and forth before responding,

"Well yes, those are important parts of the picture," he admitted, "But the reality is, bowling is its very own science. You have to be knowledgeable about the construction of the lanes, the material and weights of the ball, the composition of the pins, where to hit them and with how much spin power to compensate for the thickness of oil he ball will be sliding on."

His explanation continued a bit more, enough for me to label it as somewhat long-winded; I could tell Rentaro was certainly an "educator" rather than a "follower".

"Basically, the sport requires you to be extremely analytical," he concluded, "I swear…it's my curse, no matter how many perfect games I score, I hate the path my mind forcibly takes to dissect everything down to the most minuscule detail."

We stood, taken aback my the excessive explanation given, but soon after I was able to recompose myself enough,

"Well," I tried to drift us back to an objective, "we're trying to look for anyone else who might be lost here, would you like to join us in the search?"

Rentaro relaxed his posture a bit and gave a slight smile,

"Sure," he accepted, "I'd be interested to investigate this too, despite what may come…"

Having confirmation of Rentaro's assistance, I took another look at the doors he was formerly standing in the middle of; one was a navy blue with a triangle placed in the center, while the adjacent one sported a hot pink with an opposing circle.

"Bathrooms, the only word that was needed shot up in my mind instantly. It was unfortunate we hadn't come upon a female classmate yet, otherwise we could have her inspect the opposing bathroom and see if anyone lay within its forbidden boarders.

"By the way Rentaro," I began asking while pointing to the boy's bathroom, "Have you looked in there already for anyone else?"

"Bah," he dismissed my question, "I wouldn't bother looking in there, I would have seen them if there were any…"

Taking a slight moment, he continued answering me with another question,

"Any of you wake up on a bathroom floor before?"

"That doesn't sound even remotely appealing," Kouta grimly responded, Nekari conceded with a slight groan of disgust. Seeing that Rentaro had inspected the male bathroom for us already, I trusted his investigative skills due to the analytical speech just given, so questioning the presence of anyone else within was a rather unnecessary step.

"Alright, well we should probably try looking for more people, maybe we'll come across someone that can inspect the girl's bathroom for us later," my words were filled with forced hope, at this point I began questioning if I somehow ended up with a purely male class; but then again, that would make any action investigating the girl's bathroom null and void, perhaps it would be all the more easier in that case. As we began to continue down the hall past the doors, I turned my head,

"Have you been anywhere else yet Rentaro?" I moved to ask, though I had my doubts.

"Actually yes," he responded against my expectations, "I did travel down the hall just a bit, and I found it divides up into a two-way horizontal hall just a little further up, there was a gate on one end of the opening, while the other led to a single door…" Rentaro paused for a second as he lifted his hat briefly to scratch his head, "Exactly what it was for…I didn't look, you guys caught me at almost the exact time I returned to the bathroom doors."

"I see," was the only response I gave, it was helpful knowing what lay ahead for once, but a gate on one end? The thought prodded at me, I've never heard of a cathedral having need for a security measure like that.

Surely enough, there was an opening in the hall lit up by another row of lights just a little further from our position, we stood in the very hallway Rentaro described; and his description held nothing back. Turning to the left I could see the gate in question completely blocking off whatever laid behind, but since I couldn't make out much of what was there, I decided to move closer.

As I placed my hands on the cool metal, I could make out a set of stairs that towered above our location, a sharp incline towards an opening of light that flooded in from its position.

"So the dimness is just on this floor," I thought to myself, somewhat comforted that the power wasn't completely shot in this building, though it did irritate me having to put up with a lack of good lighting in my current position.

Nekari grasped the vertical bars with both hands and gave a violent tug, the gate rattled and made plenty of noise as the metal clashed into itself, but the action was ultimately in vain.

"Damn," he growled, "Wonder what this is here for…"

"Perhaps we were meant to be confined to this specific floor of the Cathedral," Rentaro deduced, slightly rubbing his head, "What for…I cannot imagine."

This was strange indeed, but then again, not far from the tactics of a kidnapper; to make the victims feel restricted was a Class-A move, a complete novice would use such a method.

"Well," I spoke, half defeated, "We can figure it out when we get more help, who knows? Maybe we can all break down this together if we find some tools."

I looked to the floor once again, trying to gather myself in preparation for back-tracking down the dark hallway once again, but I was suddenly thrust back into reality upon hearing a haughty laugh of gaiety. My head shot up, I traced the expressions of my three other classmates who brandished clueless expressions, they began frantically turning about to find the source of the high-pitched laughter.

"Who's there?!" Kouta called out, his breaths becoming labored by the sudden rise in anxiety, "Come out!"

Once again, another burst of laughter emitted from the dimness, normally I would have been uneasy hearing such in a dismal place like this, but the presence of another student was my prime goal to discover, for once maybe I wouldn't have to search and the answer would simply drift towards my position.

"Foolish children!" The voice spoke out, "How pitiful to see you in such a lost state!"

Suddenly two sparks of light emitted from the distance, they appeared to be glittering in suspension, crackling with a gentle eminence. The balls of light floated closer to our position, shooting a look to both Rentaro and Nekari showed they were more nervous of the source than I, and as a result I instinctively stepped out from our congested grouping to face whoever was before us.

Surely enough, a figure holding the light sources came into view, slowly I could make out her appearance little by little;

It was a young girl, she was slightly short and petite, but about the same height as me. She wore a black long-sleeved vest with collars and cuffs of colorful red and white checkers patterns that covered a white dress shirt with a red tie, her legs were covered by a thigh-high crimson skirt and white leggings that were stuffed into a pair of dark brown knee-high boots. Her face was youthful and child-like, and although her dark brown hair was cut at shoulder length in the back, her sides and bangs has some length; held together by white and red ribbons. The girl was holding a pair of festival sparklers that were still burning, the burn traveling even further down the stick and dangerously close to her hands.

As I expected, one of the sparks must have nicked her knuckle, as she gave out a loud shout and dropped both of the party favors.

"Oh drat!" she loudly grumbled as she frantically ran over to each sprinkler and furiously stomped upon their exposed fuses, "No, no no! Ah darn in all, I don't wanna burn something else down!"

My expression went blank at the sudden change of face from the "supposed" aggressor demanding our attention, she was clearly still of a child's mindset as she became even more frazzled with her failed attempts to put out the sparklers. Without much thinking, Nekari walked over to the student and picked up the end of one lit fuse and clasped it with a fist, completely suffocating the sparks; he had a noticeable wince of pain from the action.

"Ah!" The student exclaimed, having put the other one out, she started cringing back into a slightly crouched position, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you trouble! Please don't get angry, please!"

The sudden change in her persona still had me off guard, I found myself at a loss for words, but fortunately Rentaro and Kouta jumped forward in my absence. Leaning over a little, Rentaro extended a hand out,

"Here," he made his gesture audible, the young girl paused for a second before looking up from her huddled position, she didn't take Rentaro's hand, but rather stared at him with a skeptical look of worry.

"Rest assured," he felt the need to add, "I'm not mad at you, but you look pretty out of place here. Can we just have your name for now?"

"Yeah!" Kouta added, "We're Ultimates too, so no need to be afraid!"

The girl hesitated for another moment, but soon after took Rentaro's offer and lightly grasped his hand as she hoisted herself up.

"Let me start," he began, "I'm Rentaro, this over here is Kouta and Eiichi."

He paused to gaze over at our most distant classmate,

"Your esteemed hero in black over there is Nekari," he muttered with a slightly sarcastic tone.

The girl seemed to be less wary of our presence due to Rentaro's peace offering, but she still showed a nervous expression that read a lack of self-confidence,

"Um," she muttered out, "My name's…Hanoko Tsujida…I'm…the Ultimate Ringmistress."

* * *

 _ **Cathedral for Aspiring Hope**_

* * *

 _ **Hanoko Tsujida - Ultimate Ringmistress**_

* * *

A ringmistress? The uniqueness of our group grew ever more diverse, I had heard of Ringmasters and Emcees that would direct an entertainment show's progression over the course of an event, but all of them seemed so flamboyant and confident; almost the complete opposite of what Hanoko portrayed. She seemed way too insecure to carry out a talent like that.

"Why…are you all staring at me like that?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Well honestly," Kouta remarked, "You look like you're about to keel over any second, I've hardly seen anyone so pale, I'd think someone with your talent would be used to crowds of a hundred or more!"

Hanoko clenched her teeth in frustration,

"Shut up!" she weakly retorted, "I'm fully capable of leading shows, I've done a million! I just…I don't feel well is all!"

I walked forward a little closer to observe Hanoko, she was surely worked up, but looked clammy and was noticeably sweating. Before I could look at anything else, she defensively backed up.

"H-hey!" she exclaimed, "Back up! Don't get close to me!"

A cold sweat ran down my back, I didn't mean to startle her, the awkwardness of the situation deepened as I exchanged judgmental looks from my other male classmates,

"I'm sorry," I apologized, keeping mind of my distance, "You just have such a colorful wardrobe, I wanted to get a better look."

The words left my mouth before I could bite the tongue, I cringed at how creepy I sounded,

"You're…a real creep," Hanoko muttered in disapproval, before I could correct myself, Rentaro stepped in.

"Eiichi, please," he interjected, "Just let me…"

Defeated, I vowed silence for the rest of our conversation.

"Listen Hanoko," he began, "Can you help us look for others in the Chapel?"

Kouta sprung in again,

"We can't get into the girls bathroom of course!"

"Better yet," Nekari added, "Have you seen anyone before us?"

Hanoko seemingly buckled under the barrage of questions and grasped her head with both palms.

"Please stop…" she quietly responded, "I hate being badgered…"

Rentaro shot a glare at his two assistant interrogators, silently threatening them.

"We're heading down the hall a little more, do you know what room is at the opposite end? We haven't been there yet." Hanoko revealed her face and crossed her arms,

"I'm…not sure," she admitted, "I did see someone go in there…two people actually…"

Two people? My face brightened with curiosity. I began sauntering around the group and began slowly walking forward down the dim hall, I hoped my classmates would see my advancement as a cue to move along.

Surely enough, I could hear their footsteps behind me after a couple more encouraging words were exchanged between the Ultimate Bowler and Ringmistress, what an odd set of individuals so far; but if we were truly the size of a standard Hope's Peak Class, this was only the beginning of what lay in store.

"Still," I thought to myself, "With these guys…it's all so clear to them…so why don't I have a clue about my own talent?"

I shook the thought, my personal grievances could wait.

* * *

 _ **AFTERWORD,**_

 _ **Curse my brain only being active at the late hours of the night...while the mind aspires, the body demands it...JUST...STOP**_

 _ **How's that attendance list coming along? Man, Ryoma was right...we've still got a way's to go...**_

* * *

 _ **1\. Eiichi Karitomo - Ultimate ?**_

2\. _**Hanoko Tsujida - Ultimate Ringmistress**_

3\. Xxxxxx Xxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

4\. Xxxxxxxx Xxx - Ultimate ?

5\. Xxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

 _ **6\. Kouta Atsubu - Ultimate Skeet Marksman**_

7\. Xxxxxxx Xxxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

 _ **8\. Nekari Terria - Ultimate Kemono**_

9\. _**Rentaro Jaiton - Ultimate Bowler**_

10\. Xxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

11\. Xxxx Xxxxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

12\. Xxxxx Xxxxxxx - Ultimate ?

13\. Xxx Xxxxx - Ultimate ?

14\. Xxxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

15\. Xxxxxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?

16\. Xxxxxx Xxxxxx - Ultimate ?


End file.
